Tron: First Time
by writergirl89
Summary: A year after the film. Sam gives a Quorra a first. Established relationship.


_So... Hi, there. You definitely don't know me (unless of course, you've read TrueBlood or Southern Vampire Mysteries fanfics, then you might have a pretty solid idea) but, this is my first ever story done outside those two fandoms. Anyway, I hope I do justice to this movie and pairing because there is simply no reason to do otherwise after a solid 5 hours of having watched the damn thing in theatres._

_Anyhow, for those new to my writing, welcome. For my old pals, do me and my confidence a world of good and dole out your usual praise and helpful critiques please._

_P.S. Loved this movie and the actors in it (Jeff Bridges, one of my favorites!), Olivia Wilde (as usual gorgeous and jealousy inspiring) & of course, the delicious Garrett Hedlund (or Hotlund as I secretly call him in my head; seriously there are no words to describe the feeling I get from watching him and hearing that wonderful deep voice on the screen. I believe the phrase 'wet as a gold fish' would suffice.) _

_P.S.S. I know, filthy, but hey. Enjoy and I own absolutely nothing!_

...

Warm.

Wet.

Sweet.

_Oh so _perfect.

Those words floated across Sam Flynn's head as he tasted the delectable depths of Quorra's hot mouth. Then as quick as he started, he pulled back, gauging her reaction.

And what a sight waited on him as he did so. Her beautiful blue eyes were hazy, cheeks stained a pretty rouged shade and her breath puffed out heavily from her small, perfectly shaped lips.

"Sam..."

His name coming breathlessly from her lips was almost too much to handle but, he reigned it in before he ruined the moment.

"Yeah?" His naturally deep voice came out guttural and almost hard to understand, even to his own ears.

The fact that they were pressed so close together made it difficult for Quorra not to feel that damn voice go straight through her and she willed back a moan at the heat that settled between her thighs.

"I don't know how to..." She trailed off and he had a pretty good idea of what she was gonna say.

To say he was surprised would have been a lie. After all, she'd only been in his world for a year and they'd been romantically involved for less than that. And despite all the book learning and teachings his father had tutored into her, there was just some things an older man couldn't teach a younger woman without at least a little embarrassment.

And hey, all she'd ever done in the Grid was fight other programs. Hardly a setting for romance.

Althought, ironically enough, it was how they'd met.

He leaned in closer to her. "It's okay. I'll guide you."

Kinda lame, yeah, but teach you or help you would make it seem like there was a book of instructions she had to follow.

And with that, he closed the distance between them and kissed her again.

The kiss was reminiscent of the first time he'd ever done so to her. Slow, almost chaste. Then as she instictively deepened it, he groaned and began moving them backwards with his big hands on her small hips.

She felt the wall settle on her back and moaned as she felt his tougue caress hers in a sensual dance he was so fond of.

Then she felt _it_.

She stiffened slightly as something big and solid pressed against her abdomen. She let out a faint whimper as she realized what _it _was and was proven correct as he thrust his clothed hips into hers.

The next few seconds were a blur as she suddenly found herself on her back on a soft surface and as he pulled back and away from her, she started with the realizations that it was the bed.

She watched with bated breath as he stripped himself of his shirt, revealing his beautifully muscled torso. And then she thought she stopped breathing altogether as he reached for his belt buckle.

He snuck a glance at her smirking at her awed expression before he pulled down his pants, follwing with his boxers.

A woosh of air left her lungs as she stared at him in all his naked glory.

He gazed at her with that ever present intense stare of his before he reached out to her, signalling for her to lift her arms, which she did. He pulled her tank top off and leaned down to kiss her as he reached around and expertly rid her of her bra.

He pulled back and stared at her again. She felt a wave of self-consciousness before he smiled easing her nerves.

He kissed her deeply and leaned until he was on top of her.

More clothing was removed before she was completely naked.

She gasped out as she felt him move a hand between them to her center.

"Sam..." Her nervous whisper stilled the silence of the moment.

"Shhh... It'll hurt for a moment. But, i'll be good. I'll make it good for you I promise."

He kissed her again, passionately this time.

He lined himself to her opening and before she knew it, pushed inside her. She gasped sharply with the burn of his thrust and even more so when he pressed in all the way inside her.

Soon the discomfort abated and she could barely stop the moans and noises erupting from her throat making it harder for his self-control.

He groaned and grunted as he sped his thrusts, drawing more moans, becoming louder by the minute before he felt her clench around him.

He held her close she came writhing in his arms. And a few more thrusts later, he followed, collapsing his frame on her smaller one.

"I love you, Quorra." He whispered huskily and sincerely.

"I love you, too Sam Flynn."

...

**A/N: Um, well, your welcome I guess. Sorry for the lack of explaination there but I was paying attention to more of the smut factor than the actual plotting as you can tell.**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed and please review!**


End file.
